Titik Acuan
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Sejak kita bertemu, aku sudah sangat bergantung padamu. Sejak saat itulah, aku merasa hanya kamu yang ada di depanku sebagai pengarah. Namun, aku ragu mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah rasa terima kasih atas apa yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Dan aku ragu, kalau yang kau rasa justru hanyalah sebuah rasa kasihan akan masa laluku. Namun, aku tidak ingin kehilangan penuntun arahku.


**Titik Acuan**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Sejak kita bertemu, aku sudah sangat bergantung padamu. Sejak saat itulah, aku merasa hanya kamu yang ada di depanku sebagai pengarah hidup. Namun, aku ragu mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah rasa terima kasih atas apa yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Dan aku juga ragu, kalau yang kau rasa justru hanyalah sebuah rasa kasihan akan masa laluku. Namun, aku tidak ingin kehilangan penuntun arahku selama ini.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: AU, GJ, typo(s), aneh, oneshoot, dll.**

 **Words: 3.831**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku menatap senja yang masih bergelayut manja diantara pepohonan. Burung-burung bernyanyi lembut meyejukkan hati. Aku senang. Ini sudah jauh sekali dari masa laluku. Untungnya, Sasuke ada di sini untuk membantuku.

Tentu, hanya membantuku. Dia memang pria yang baik hati, tampan, dan begitu peduli padaku. Sekali pun dia terkadang cuek, namun aku tidak bisa menuntut apa pun darinya, kan? Siapa aku dalam hidupnya? Aku bahkan tidak punya hak untuk protes.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak tahu diri dengan menyukai orang yang menjadi penyelamat hidupku. Jadi aku hanya butuh berterima kasih padanya.

"Sakura, kau sudah buat makan malam?" tanya suara _baritone_ yang sangat kukenal.

Aku terlonjak kaget. Menoleh ke arah pintu di samping kananku. "Ah iya. Baik, akan kubuatkan. Kau mau apa, Sasuke?"

"Tomat." jawabnya pendek tanpa pikir panjang.

Hah. Tentu saja. Maniak tomat itu pasti hanya ingin tomat di makanannya. Lalu apa? Tidak terlalu manis. Simpel sebenarnya, hanya saja stok tomat sering kali lenyap dalam satu hari setelah aku belanja. Jangan tanya siapa yang 'mencurinya' dari dalam kulkas.

Hah.

Aku pikir, sayur sop akan menyenangkan. Ini sudah mulai masuk musim gugur. Suasana di luar cukup dingin. Paling pas untuk menikmati sayur hangat dan teh ocha.

"Sayur sop?" tawarku.

"Hn." jawabnya dingin. Itu berarti dia setuju. Baiklah.

Eh, tunggu.

"Tomatnya masih ada di kulkas, kan?" tuduhku pada Sasuke. Meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. "Habis."

Aku menepuk jidat. "Sasuke, aku baru membelinya kemarin. Astaga. Kau ini, ya… memang maniak tomat." Kini aku berkacak pinggang menyalahkannya.

Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menahan tawa di belakangnya.

Dia malu.

"Ya sudah. Malam ini kita makan malam sedikit telat. Aku mau belanja tomat dulu." Aku menghela napas panjang. "Apa jangan-jangan seharusnya kita bertanam tomat saja, ya? Hahaha.." candaku.

Dia tidak begitu menghiraukanku. Aku tahu. Aku ini hanya seseorang yang dia tolong. Yang dia selamatkan. Hidupku bergantung padanya. Aku berkuasa untuk apa? Ditawari tinggal gratis saja sudah untung.

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Hati-hati."

 _Deg!_

Gerakan tanganku yang hendak membuka pintu terhenti.

Tidak, Sakura. Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Tidak ada yang spesial dari ucapan 'hati-hati' seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Benar, kan?

Benarkah?

Pipiku menghangat. Tentu saja ini berpengaruh pada kejiwaanku. Jantungku berpacu. Lagi. Napasku terasa berat.

" _Ha'i. Jaa ne_!" pamitku sambil buru-buru menutup pintu.

Aku berjalan sedikit cepat ke _minimarket_ di dekat rumah. Astaga. Kini usiaku 20. Wajar, kan aku bereaksi seperti ini? Kita selalu bersama semenjak kecil. Aku tahu segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

" _Konbanwa_. Selamat datang di _IchiMart_." sapa beberapa karyawan saat aku memasuki tempat itu.

Aku membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Aku hanya perlu membeli tomat. Kali ini hal yang harus kupertimbangkan ialah aku harus meyakinkan diriku. Berapa banyak tomat yang dapat dia habiskan dalam satu hari? Setidaknya mereka harus utuh selama tiga hari.

Setelah kurasa cukup, aku melangkah ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

"Ada lagi yang lain?" tanya kasir manis itu. " _Lip balm_ terbaru sedang promo _buy two get one free_."

Aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Semuanya 21 yen."

Kasir itu ramah sekali, berbeda dari kasir biasanya di _IchiMart_. Kulirik namanya. Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang lembut sekali. Rambutnya kebiruan mirip sekali dengan milik Sasuke.

Aku memberinya uang pas dan segera meninggalkan _minimarket_ itu. Sasuke pasti menungguku di rumah.

"Aduh, Sasuke sih… kalau dia tidak menghabiskan tomatnya, makanannya pasti sudah siap." gerutuku sambil memeluk diri sendiri. Berusaha menghangatkan diri sembari berjalan.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang hati-hati?" tanya seseorang seraya memberi sebuah jaket kepadaku. Langkah kakiku terhenti. "Sebentar lagi musim gugur."

Sasuke.

Pipiku menghangat akan reaksinya terhadapku. Aku masih terpaku menatap ke arahnya. Tidak. Ini buruk.

"A..ha-ha.." tawaku kaku. " _Arigato_. Ah, apa kau sudah lapar? Aku sudah membeli tomat tadi, jadi ayo pulang."

"Hn."

Aku memakai jaket merah marun milikku yang dibawakan Sasuke. Rasanya perhatiannya agak sedikit berlebihan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kalau kalian meminta kejujuranku, aku sangat menyukai itu. Gadis mana yang bisa menolak?

Gayanya memakai _hodie_ hitam dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku itu sungguh akan memikat malaikat mana pun. Apa dayanya aku sebagai gadis biasa ini?

Hanya berusaha memantaskan diri sendiri.

Aku mendengus. Asap putih berkumpul di sekitar napas hangat yang keluar dari tubuhku. Aku merapatkan jaketku.

"Besok pagi-pagi aku akan pergi ke Amerika." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Satu bulan."

Daun-daun di atas pohon mulai berubah semakin cokelat. Sehelai daun kekuningan terjatuh tepat di bahu Sasuke. Memutuskan kontak mata kami. Sasuke menoleh bahunya sebelum mengambil daun itu dan menaruhnya di dalam saku.

 _Hah?_

"Ohahaha…" rasanya aku tak bisa pura-pura tertawa di depannya. _Acting_ -ku buruk sekali. "Selama itu kah? Padahal aku membeli tomat banyak sekali."

"Hn."

Tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh tanganku mengambil alih kantung belanja yang kubawa. Aku bertahan menggenggam kantung belanjaan dalam genggamanku. Suhu tangannya lebih rendah dari yang kukira. Pipiku lagi-lagi terasa memerah.

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu. Kantungnya t-tidak berat. Aku hanya bingung siapa yang akan menghabiskannya. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak begitu menyukai tomat. Itu saja." aku mengelak agar Sasuke menarik tangannya dariku. Dari sanalah sumber kegugupanku. Sumber mengapa jantungku tak bisa tenang.

"Tak apa."

Akhirnya aku merelakan beban itu pindah kepada Sasuke.

Kini aku menghela napas berat. Hm… Amerika, ya? Seberapa jauh dari Jepang? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Apa rasa khawatirku berlebihan?

"Apa tidak apa-apa pergi selama itu?" tanyaku gugup. "Maksudku, kau tahu, kau kan Tuan Pemilih Makanan." aku berusaha mengoloknya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Aku sontak menatapnya. Takjub.

Dia… benar-benar tertawa?

"Kau bercanda? Perumpamaannya, ada jutaan restoran di Amerika dan ada milyaran yang menjual tomat." jelas Sasuke.

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang.

Tidak, Sakura. Jangan. Dia bukan orang yang harus kau sukai. Tidak, Sasuke. Berhenti tersenyum.

"Begitukah? Tapi Amerika kan jauh sekali dari Jepang." aku menatap langit dengan ribuan bintangnya yang bersembunyi di balik awan. Aku mendekap tubuhku sendiri. Kini ada satu sisi di dalam hatiku yang terasa kedinginan.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapanku bahkan hingga kami sampai di rumah. Setelah sampai di rumah dia hanya menaruh kantung belanjaan di dapur dan segera ke kamarnya. Mungkin bersiap.

Satu bulan? Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja di sana? Aku menghela napas sebelum mulai memasak. Apa mungkin dia akan bertemu wanita Amerika?

Tidak mungkin.

Memasak sayur sop bukanlah perkara sulit. Setelah itu aku membuat jus tomat. Urung membuat teh ocha. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan rindu tomat Jepang saat di Amerika nanti. Aku menaruh semuanya di atas meja makan.

Setelah semuanya siap di atas meja makan, aku melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mengetuk pintu bercat biru tua itu.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

"Sasuke, makan malam sudah siap."

"Hn." terdengar sahutannya dari dalam. Mungkin dia akan sedikit sibuk. Terdengar bunyi sentuhan _keyboard_ dari dalam kamar.

"Aku tunggu di meja makan." kataku pelan, tapi aku tahu dia mendengar ucapanku. Rasanya ada satu sisi di dadaku yang seakan tertikam benda tajam saat dia tidak membalas ucapanku seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya aku meninggalkan kamar dan menunggu di meja makan. Aku tahu dia memang pria super sibuk dengan bisnisnya itu. Hanya saja… ini malam terakhirnya di Jepang. Aku menaruh daguku di atas meja. Sasuke menyebalkan sekali.

Tidak peka.

Bagaimana kalau sopnya dingin? Rasanya akan menjadi tidak enak.

Aku menghela napas, rasanya ingin aku menangis saat ini. Dia begitu manis di detik ini dan kembali sibuk dan menyebalkan di detik berikutnya. Itu selalu terjadi.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Sasuke. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil berusaha tersenyum kecil dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Piring di dekat kursinya kuambil dan kuisi dengan nasi seperti biasanya sebelum mengisi milikku.

Sasuke makan malam dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan sangat cepat.

Aku tahu dia sibuk, tapi bagaimana kalau dia tersedak? Apa bisnis kali ini sepenting itu? Maksudku… Sasuke biasanya adalah pribadi yang selalu tenang dan dingin.

Aku membereskan piring kotor dan mencucinya sebelum kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawarku di depan pintu tanpa mengetuknya. Aku bahkan takut mengganggunya hanya dengan ketukan pintu. Dia membuatku begitu gugup malam ini.

"Ya, Sakura, masuklah." perintah suara _baritone_ itu dari dalam kamar.

Aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk.

"Daftar barang ada di atas koper." perintah Sasuke di balik laptopnya. Dia membelakangiku.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, aku sudah mengerti maksudnya dan aku dengan gesit mempersiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya. Baju, celana, dasi, kemeja, jas, beberapa buku dari perpustakaan, dan banyak hal lainnya. Bahkan termasuk pakaian dalamnya. Wajahku memerah.

Sepertinya dia lupa poin penting itu. Seharusnya dia tidak menulisnya di daftar.

Aku menatap Sasuke. Dia masih dibuk di balik laptopnya. Sesekali kulihat Sasuke memijat pelipisnya.

Setelah selesai merapikan keperluan Sasuke, aku duduk di kasurnya dan bersandar di sandaran kasurnya. Memerhatikan Sasuke. Punggungnya terlihat lelah. Apa seharusnya aku pijat dia? Ah, tidak, itu terlalu intim.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa memerhatikannya sambil bersandar membuatku bosan juga lama-kelamaan.

"Sakura…" aku membangunkan gadis itu sambil menepuk pipinya perlahan. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Sakura melengguh pelan. _Emerald_ indah itu terbuka. Memamerkan keindahannya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap mendapati cahaya lampu yang mengganggu pengelihatannya. Sesekali dia mengucek matanya.

Aku yang duduk di sisi kasur terus menatapnya yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Tepat setelah dia sepenuhnya sadar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

"Sasuke…" kata Sakura sedikit tertahan.

Jantungku entah mengapa berpacu lebih cepat melihat ekspresinya dengan wajah memerah itu. Oh, mungkin posisi ini sedikit mengganggunya? Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku seakan terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Aku baru sadar," bisikku lembut. "… ternyata kau cantik."

Jantungku semakin berpacu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menggodaku untuk mendekatkan bibirku padanya. Kedua matanya yang tertutup saat hidung kami bersentuhan seakan semakin mengundangku untuk melanjutkan.

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang terasa manis dan lembut. Kedua lengan mungil Sakura memeras baju kaosku. Aku mulai mengulum bibirnya yang kenyal. Sedikit menghisapnya.

Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong bahuku saat lidahku bermain diantara bibirnya. Menggoda untuk melanjutkan.

"Ngh…" Sakura menggeliat berusaha membebaskan diri.

Aku tersadar dan menghentikan aktifitasku kala mendengar sebuah isakan kecil. Sakura menangis. Aku menjauhkan tubuhku. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Aku terpaku. Dia menangis. Karenaku. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Jangan kesedihan itu lagi.

"Maaf."

"Sasuke, kau tahu. Bukan, bukannya aku dengan tidak tahu diri menolak seseorang yang dulu menyelamatkan nyawaku." jelasnya sambil sesengukkan. _Emerald_ itu menolak untuk beradu dengan _onyx_ -ku. "Kumohon, mengertilah."

Aku mendengarkan. Membiarkan dia menjelaskan apa yang dia ingin aku tahu.

"Aku… hanya… kau tahu, aku tidak mau.. hiks.. bukan, aku tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihanmu sejauh itu. Sekali pun aku tahu… hiks.. hidupku memang semenyedihkan itu. Aku hanya ingin semuanya jelas. Semua yang kau pikir mungkin hanya rasa kasihanmu saja."

Sekarang, bagaimana aku menjelaskan padaya? Sial. Air mata terus mengalir dari iris yang menghipnotisku itu. Pipinya kini basah oleh linangan air mata yang kubenci itu.

"Berhentilah menangis."

Dia terlihat sesak menahan tangisnya. "Maaf."

Aku bangkit dan memunggunginya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Sakura."

Kudengar kasurku berderit dan suara pintu terbuka sesaat sebelum kemudian tertutup. Setelah itu baru aku bisa berbalik dan terkaget saat Sakura belum pergi dari kamarku.

"Sasuke." tubuhnya membelakangiku. Tangannya berada di ganggang pintu. "Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau sebenarnya hanya merasa kasihan padaku."

"Hn. Pergilah."

Setelah itu dia dengan lemas melangkah pergi. Ingin sekali aku menahannya. Menjelaskan semuanya. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat tanpa pernah aku lepaskan.

Sakura menatap jendela yang memburam karena udara dingin di luar. Musim gugur. Sasuke baru saja pergi beberapa hari. Bahkan belum genap sebulan. Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman Sasuke waktu itu terasa lembut dan menyenangkan. Ia masih ingat rasanya ketika lidah Sasuke mulai menyentuh bibirnya, mengalirkan aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi ke dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke penyelamat hidupnya. Malaikat penolongnya. Seharusnya, ia dengan tahu diri membalas jasanya. Tidak mengelak dan mengemis cinta pria itu. Sakura hanya terlalu takut.

Dia menggigit bibirnya. Menahan ledakan emosi dalam dadanya.

 _Seorang anak kecil duduk sendirian di taman bermain. Di atas sebuah ayunan. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan poni yang tumbuh panjang tak terurus, dia terlihat semakin menyeramkan._

" _Pembunuh." bisik setiap orang yang melewatinya. Menghakimi seenaknya._

 _Saat semua pergi dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Gadis kecil itu memilih duduk di sana. Diam. Sekali pun tak ada yang ditunggunya._

 _Beberapa guru sekolah dasar enggan bertanya. Enggan menyapa. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat rantai ayunan._

" _Hai. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kulihat kamu sekolah di sini? Kenapa kamu sendirian? Aku juga sendirian."_

 _Sapaan pertamanya._

 _Gadis berambut_ pink _itu menengadah dengan takjub. Ada seseorang yang menyapanya? Apa ini mimpi?_

" _Aku baru saja pindah hari ini dari Tokyo. Aku pikir sekolah ini sampai siang. Tapi ini baru pukul 10.30. Kamu pasti tahu ada apa, kan?"_

 _Gadis itu mengerjap matanya. Menatap pria kecil yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Pria itu benar menyapanya?_

 _Karena takut terlalu berharap, Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Berhenti berharap._

" _Haruno Sakura." cicit Sakura._

" _Sakura-chan, rambutmu lucu. Warna_ pink _. Namamu Sakura. Tapi bunga Sakura itu kan cantik dan selalu dicari semua orang._ Terus _kenapa kamu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke polos._

 _Sakura menunduk. "Tidak apa."_

 _Sasuke mengikuti Sakura. "Kau mau ke mana? Pulang? Ayo,_ bareng _. Di depan gerbang ada supirku. Sepertinya aku telat, ya, hari ini?"_

" _Tidak. Pergilah."_

 _Sasuke dengan manisnya berkacak pinggang. " Kau ini dingin sekali. Wajar kalau nanti_ nggak laku _."_

 _Sakura berjalan menghindari Sasuke._

Sebuah air mata mengalir di atas pipi putih Sakura. Sasuke kecil begitu manis dan tidak kenal putus asa untuk menghiburnya. membangun sebuah karakter lain dalam diri Sakura. Kini ia berubah menjadi hangat saat Sasuke justru mendingin. Masa lalunya yang kelam membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sasuke…" bisik Sakura lirih. "…- _kun._ "

Banyak hal yang dilalui gadis itu. Semua luka dan derita dilaluinya dalam satu saat. Irisnya berubah sayu.

 _Sasuke terdiam mengamati Sakura yang masih saja sendirian. Setelah dia tahu, seisi sekolah bahkan menjauhinya. Beribu pertanyaan memenuhi otak Uchiha kecil itu._

" _Kamu jangan_ deket _-_ deket _sama Haruno." bisik seorang gadis berambut merah pada Sasuke._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke yang ternyata ada di kelas lima. Sakura ada di kelas satu._

" _Dia itu anak pembunuh."_

 _Sasuke mengernyit. Berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya._

" _Orang tuanya?"_

" _Iya, ibunya dicari polisi. Ibuku bilang, aku_ nggak _boleh dekat-dekat sama dia."_

 _Sakura tidak menghiraukan dan melenggang pergi. Sasuke kecil mengejarnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura._

" _Aku temannya. Kenapa? Yang pembunuh itu kan orang tuanya. Kalian ini bodoh atau apa sih?!" kesal Sasuke._

 _Setelah berhasil menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar dan bebas dari Sasuke, Sakura pergi menjauh dari mereka._

 _Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu? Dia bukan temanku. Kalian_ nggak usah _khawatir. Aku_ nggak _kenal dia."_

 _Sakura melenggang pergi._

 _Sudah tiga bulan mereka berdua sekolah di satu sekolah. Otak jenius seorang Uchiha membuatnya berpikir kritis untuk membantu orang lain. Hanya saja, yang dilihatnya dari Sakura sangatlah berbeda._

Sekarang semua takkan bisa menjadi seperti biasa setelah Sasuke menciumnya minggu lalu.

Bahkan mungkin berharap semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa adalah hal berlebihan yang diharapkannya dari Sasuke? Gadis itu kini mulai tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat 'kau akan tahu seberapa berharganya seseorang saat kau kehilangannya'.

 _Sakura berlari ke sana ke mari. Mencari tempat aman. Api. Api di mana-mana. Orang tuanya bercerai dan membakar rumah mereka dengan Sakura di dalamnya. Sakura yang terbangun karena kepanasan langsung kelabakan. Tidak memikirkan keadaannya._

" _Tolong!" jerit gadis 11 tahun itu._

 _Sakura melompat menerobos api yang menghalangi pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu menutup hidungnya dengan kerah piyamanya._

Bruk! _Sebuah kayu besar menindih kakinya._

" _Arrghhh… tolonnggg…" teriak Sakura. Dia tidak bisa mengangkat kayu besar yang setengah membara itu. Ia tahu itu semua percuma._

 _Kakinya mulai merasakan hawa panas semakin menjalar mendekati kakinya._ Tenang, Sakura, berpikir jernih.Taman bermain, salju, musim semi. _Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menendang kayu itu bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengangkat. Beberapa luka bakar tersisa di sana._

 _Sakura berlari ke arah tangga._

Bruk!

 _Tangga runtuh di depannya tepat saat ia akan menginjakkan kaki polos itu. Kakinya merasakan pijakan yang panas dari lantai satu. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari harapan._

Ayolah, _Kami-sama_ , kumohon… Ah?!

 _Jendela._

 _Satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya saat ini. Sialnya, ia harus bergegas. Tak ada waktu untuk memantapkan hati._

 _Dengan segera ia berjalan mendekati jendela. Bersiap untuk melompat. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Dengan satu gerakan yang menambah luka di kakinya, ia langgsung melompat. Sesaat tubuhnya melayang di udara sebelum terjatuh menghantam tanah._

" _Ah!" Sakura mengaduh._ Sial. _Kakinya terkilir._

 _Sambil meringis pelan Sakura berjalan menjauh. Tidak ada waktu menghela napas. Kakinya menuntun Sakura berjalan terpincang._

Aku harus kemana? _Batin Sakura sedih._

 _Tanpa arah, dia berjalan dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada yang bisa dipikirkannya lagi. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja. Hidupnya mungkin berakhir di sini. Ia tak bisa menolak saat kakinya membawa dia ke lorong sempit. Tak peduli apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya._

" _Hei, Manis. Mau ke mana, kau?"_

 _Sakura menengadah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketakutan. Tiga remaja tanggung dengan botol bir di tangan, menggoda Sakura. Dia memilih berjalan mundur._

 _Matanya membelalak._

" _Kau manis sekali." kata pria dengan_ piercing _di sekitar wajahnya._

 _Sakura semakin berjalan mundur. Menghindari para berandalan. Sial. Dia terpojok._

" _Ayo temani kami." kini pria dengan gigi tajam berkata._

 _Gadis_ pink _itu menatap was-was mereka bertiga satu per satu. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada._

" _Langsung saja kita bersenang-senang, Sui." kata pria berkulit kebiruan._

 _Sakura berusaha semakin mundur._

Jduagh!

" _Menjauh kau, Hiu Jelek." Seseorang datang sambil menendang kepala pria berkulit kebiruan. "Pergilah, Sakura, selamatkan dirimu."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah sosok pahlawannya setelah semua ini._

 _Sasuke melawan ketiga pria itu hingga babak belur. Sakura pergi menjauh masih dengan kakinya yang terpincang. Bersembunyi di balik pohon. Memerhatikan pria yang mengaku temannya saat pertama kali bertemu. Teman pertamanya. Hingga semuanya berakhir._

" _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Sakura mengangguk cepat. Meneliti setiap gurat luka yang ada pada wajah pria ravennya._

" _Maaf." cicit Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa mengobati lukamu."_

 _Sasuke mengelus surai_ pink _-nya. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu. Aku melihatmu dikerubungi tadi."_

 _Sakura melihat sebuah senyuman tulus yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Dan senyuman itu diperuntukkan baginya. Sakura menahan napas._

" _Aku akan menelepon supir untuk menjemputku. Kau mau pulang ke mana?"_

 _Mengingatnya membuat Sakura tersadar. Lalu menggeleng. "Orang tuaku bercerai." jawab Sakura. Menjelaskan segalanya._

 _Sebuah senyuman Sasuke mengundang Sakura untuk terus menikmati ciptaan_ Kami Kami _yang begitu sempurna._

" _Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Aku juga tinggal sendiri di rumahku. Dulu juga orang tuaku bercerai saat_ Okaa-san _masih mengandungku. Lalu_ Okaa-san _meninggal. Terus_ Nii-san, _dia memilih meninggalkanku entah ke mana. Aku sendirian di Uchiha_ Mansion _. Aku_ nggak _mau tinggal di rumah Kakek Madara." jelas Sasuke. "Kalau kau mau kau bisa tinggal denganku."_

" _Apa… benar tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Sakura berusaha berhenti berharap._

" _Tentu saja! Kau kan temanku."_

 _Sakura dibuatnya semakin termenung. Begitukah?_

" _Kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?"_

" _Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggantung. "Dan sedikit terpikir." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sejak lulus aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis sepertimu lagi. Aku lihat rumahmu kebakaran, jadi aku coba mencarimu."_

 _Apa maksudnya? Kau merindukannya, eh?_

 _Sakura diam. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hanya di hadapan pria ini._

 _Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua tinggal di Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke masih 15 tahun. Namun dialah pahlawan gadis gulali itu._

Satu bulan kepergiannya sudah berlalu. Aku masih di sini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengirimku email. Atau bahkan hanya beberapa pesan atau sejenisnya agar aku bisa mengetahui keadaan Sasuke. Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari satu bulan. Tidakkah ia berpikir aku mengkhawatirkannya?

Sudah kubilang… Amerika itu jauh. Aku tidak mungkin menghubunginya. Dia pasti sibuk, mungkin aku hanya akan mengganggunya saja.

Terbayang masa lalu membuatku kembali terpuruk.

Rasanya dulu satu bulan tidaklah selama yang ia kira. Semuanya dulu berjalan normal. Hanya sebelum Sasuke menyapanya dulu.

Suara pintu terbuka. Aku menatap siaga. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Berharap penuh pada pengharapanku sendiri.

" _Tadaima_."

Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan segera menatap dengan tidak percaya Sasuke ada di depanku. Dia pulang.

"Merindukanku?" sebuah senyum yang semakin memudar itu masih di sana. Dengan ketulusan yang justru tak pernah berkurang.

Aku menyerbu pria itu dan mencium bibirnya bahkan sebelum Sasuke melepas sepatunya. Tanpa peduli seberapa bodoh dan agresifnya aku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke melepas panggutan kami. Memaksaku kembali pada alam sadar. Mengelus pipiku lembut.

Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir dari irisku.

" _Okaeri_."

"Jangan menangis." Sasuke mengelus lembut pipiku lagi, mengapus air mataku, dan menggenggam erat tanganku. "Aku tidak suka."

"Aku merindukanmu, Bodoh."

Sebuah senyum miring tercipta di wajah Sasuke. Pria itu membebaskanku dari pelukannya. Dia melepas sepatunya, menganggantung jas formalnya dan melonggarkan dasi merah bergaris hitam yang masih tergantung sempurna di lehernya. Menambah pesona Uchiha beribu-ribu kali lipat.

"Aku juga." Senyumnya kini terlihat jahil. "Lain kali kuajak kau. Di sana membosankan." tangan Sasuke mengelus pipiku lagi.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku." cicitku tak berani menatap iris _onyx_ yang tajam itu.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Aku juga dulu berpikir kau membenciku."

Bibirku terbungkam.

"Kau tahu, aku takut…" bisikku.

"Aku di sini." Sasuke memelukku. Memosisikan kepalanya di perpotongan bahuku. Membuatku menikmati sentuhannya yang menyenangkan. Dia menghirup aroma tubuhku menimbulkan sensasi geli. Aku menggeliat kecil.

Kedua tanganku bergerak kaku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku takut kau ternyata tidak benar-benar meyukaiku. Mungkin saja itu hanya rasa kasihan yang terlalu besar darimu." jelasku. "Aku takut… kalau aku juga ternyata hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Sasuke mendorong tubuhku perlahan hingga punggungku menepel di dinding. Dia memosisikan kepalanya lagi untuk beradu kening. Menyalurkan kepercayaan Sasuke untukku.

"Tapi?"

Aku menelan air liurku dengan susah payah. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak akan peduli lagi kalau bahkan kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Kepergianmu menyadarkanku pada banyak hal. Aku−"

Sasuke mencium bibirku lembut. Penuh perasaan. Aku mematung.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." bisik Sasuke sebelum memelukku dengan sangat erat

"Sasuke _-kun_!" seruku kaget saat dia menggendongku _bridal_ _style_ secara tiba-tiba dan membawaku ke dalam kamarnya. "Turunkan aku, _Baka!_ Aku malu _._ "

" _Kun?_ " tanya Sasuke menggodaku. Aku mengelak. Menghindari tatapannya.

Aku memukul bahu Sasuke.

Rasanya ringan dan lega. Aku senang sekali mengetahui perasaannya.

"Lepaskaaannn!"

"Tidak akan, akan kujadikan kau Uchihaku." klaim Sasuke.

Pipiku sontak merona merah mendengarnya. Sadar akan satu hal yang terlewatkan setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata.

"Hei, aku tidak mauuu… lamaranmu tidak romantiiiis!" jeritku semakin berontak.

Sasuke menidurkanku di kasurnya dan berusaha tidur sembari memeluk tubuhku.

"Siapa peduli?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kau menyebalkan." keluhku memukul bahunya pelan.

"Kita akan menikah. Secepatnya." jelas Sasuke. "Itulah alasanku ke Amerika."

"Kau harus melamarku lagi nanti. Kau tidak romantis sekali." kecutku.

"Tidak penting." tatapannya melembut.

Aku menatap iris _onyx_ -nya yang sangat serius. Aku tersenyum dan memberinya kecupan terakhir untuk malam ini.

" _Oyasuminasai_." Sasuke juga memberikanku sebuah kecupan singkat di keningku. Sentuhan terakhirnya yang membawaku ke alam mimpi dalam pelukannya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku tahu pasti ada seringai di wajah menyebalkannya, tapi aku terlalu lelah hanya untuk membalas godaannya. Meski begitu, dia memang banyak berubah. Namun rasaku padanya tak akan berubah bagaimana pun juga.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

Gyahahaha…. *ketawa mesum* ini fic nista pertamaku. _What do you think?_ Jangan pernah ada yang minta request lemon loh, ya. Aku anak solehah. T.T

Ini… aku suka banget. Aku ngerjainnya satu malem. Tapi kalau ngeditnya mah kira-kira beberapa waktu lah. Agak lama. Jadi, maaf kalau typo(s) masih berseliweran. Aku sibuk jadi kuharap setelah ini aku bisa _ngarenghap_ (menarik napas) sebentar dari hutangku nulis fic. Aku udah ngepost empat sekaligus. "Demi Sebuah Senyuman" 6, "Gomenasai, Sakura" 2, Titik Acuan, sama Illusion. Baca, ya~

Aku mau nanya, menurut kalian, ini nggak eksplisit, kan? Iya, kan? Bagi aku ini masih inplisit ah. Atau _soft lemon?_ Aduh, aku masih bingung deh.-. Coba bantu aku, ya. Masih pemula banget nihh.. T.T

Oh iya, ini fic panjang pertamaku. Yeay! Segini itu panjang, kawann~

Jadi, ayo hargai usaha Rai- _chan_. ^^ Oh iya, maaf, ya, kalau masih ada _typo_. Aku udah berusaha untuk menguranginya sebisa mungkin. Apakah masih ada _typo_?.-. Maaf, aku udah _check_ empat gatau lima kali untuk fic ini.

Bagi yang membaca setelah 08 Februari 2016, maaf aku hapus beberapa _scene_. Aku nggak kuat. Suer. Aku tak mampu. T.T

 _RnR, please?_


End file.
